Katty Griffin Ep 1 Xana Awakens Yet Again
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Katty Griffin's first day at Ka- I mean Galaxy Academy and her biggest dream comes true. Wow that sounds chesey.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, this is the next installation of the Katty Griffin Series, If you haven't already, please go to my profile and read the prologue to this (RxR my other stories too while you're at it;)**

**Oh, and I don't own Code Lyoko, I do own Katty and Anna, blah blah blah blah...STORY TIME!**

* * *

POV: Katty Griffin

My dad pulled up in front of Galaxy and opened up the car door. "Now Katty, are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?" "Yeah dad, I'm sure, don't worry so much, I'll just find Anna." I gave him a winning smile and waved as he pulled away.

It was the first day of school and I was kinda nervous. I was the new kid, starting in 8th grade when most people started in 6th. Luckally I do have one friend here, Anna Rose, her and I go way back plus she's my roommate.

I picked up my bags and walked around, man those bags were really heavy. When suddenly I heard a high pitched squeal coming from behind. I turned around just in time for a very happy Anna to run smack into me and give me a bone crushing hug. "OMG Katty, I haven't seen you in forever!"

" Yeah, I know, I missed you too Anna. Hey, can you help me with these."

" Oh, sure."

We each took a bag and went to our room to unpack. To be honest the dorm was pretty much like Kadic, two beds, a closet, a desk, a chair, um...not much else. It took us a solid 15 minutes to unpack. Then I had to go check in with the principle, and after he gave me what Anna called "The new kid speech" we went to dinner.

Later in our room Anna was busy with homework. I didn't have any since it was my first day and it was Friday so I didn't have to get up early. So I did what I always do with nothing else to do, watch a marathon of Code: Lyoko. Anna was confused when I explained the plotline to her and when I tried to get her to watch the Prequel she didn't seem very interested.

At around 10 o'clock Anna fell asleep. I on the the other hand was wide awake watching my marathon when something caught my eye. Outside my window was a building that sort of resembled The Factory. I looked at my alarm clock, 10:15, plenty of time to sneak out, look around, and sneak back in.

My room was on the first floor, so I just jumped out the window and dashed outside the premises into the city. Unfortunately I didn't know any secret sewer passageways into the building so I had to just guess my way through the streets. It's a good thing I have an infallible sense of direction.

I came to the old building. On a closer inspection this building looked exactly like the factory, at least on the ground floor. I took three steps back, jumped. "BANSAI!"and fell flat on my back. Ugh, I'd really have to learn to land right.

I got to my feet and pressed the button that would call up the elevator. To my slight surprise it worked, so I got in and took it down three floors to the ridiculously huge on/off switch of the Supercomputer.

I circled the Terminal, looking it over. Then I pressed a small button on the front which made two panels slide down and the switch pop out. But then I hesitated, did I really want to turn on the SuperComputer, possibly unleashing Xana on the world, just so I could live a childhood fantasy? Of course I did!

Without any further delay I firmly grabbed the switch and turned it on. There was a flash of light, a burst of wind, and a low hum to signify that the great machine was on.

" Right then, on to the mainframe." I said to myself.

I went up two floors to the mainframe and sat down. The screen were completely blank so I sat there not knowing what to do next. After I thought about it for a minute I pressed the enter key, being the key Jeremie always presses.

The screens suddenly lit up, as well as a very impressive Holomap. A big window opened up, it read:

To whoever is reading this,

My name is Aelita Schaeffer, and my friends and I need your help. My world as well as your own is in grave danger of being destroyed by a virtual entity named XANA. XANA lives in a virtual world called Lyoko which is inside the computer you are currently sitting at. We would fight him off but we've been captured and we're in some sort of dungeon. You and three friends must fill in for us in the war between human and program. When you are ready, click the pink button, go down one floor, and get in the metal tube that's lit up, you'll get all the answers you want.

Good luck Lyoko Warrior.

For a minute I just stared at the screen, was this real, was this really an e-mail from Aelita telling me I was a LYOKO WARRIOR! There was only one way to find out, click the pink button and get downstairs.

I got into the Scanner with seconds to spare. The doors closed so, just like the Warriors, I closed my eyes and let the Transfer happen.

* * *

**Hope ya loved it, next chappie later today. NOW REVIEW MY PRETTIES, REVIEW! -evil witch cackle- Ugh...I've been listening to too much Wicked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't feel like typing the disclaimer, you know the deal  
**

* * *

A minute later I fell flat on my back, again! Ouch, you'd think after watching it countless times I'd be able to land right.

I just lay there with my eyes closed for a minute, too nervous to do anything else. The first thing I noticed was the smell, there wasn't any, and I felt the complete lack of fatigue that could only come from being on Lyoko. I also realized that I knew a lot more than did before, a lot more than I could from just watching the TV series. I knew how this place worked, well, I guess I could thank Aelita for that one.

I got to my feet, ah, the Forest Sector, the prettiest sector by far. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something seemed off.

`Going over to a pool of water I looked at my reflection. I wasn't surprised to see that my irises had disappeared, or that my forehead had grown to gargantuan sizes while my neck remained relatively small, or even the fact that I was now a cartoon. However my costume came as a small shock, I never thought white and gold wold be my colors(since blue was my favorite), and I had no idea whatsoever as to what I was dressed as.

As I was looking into the water I realized two things. One, there was no background music, that's what was wrong. In the show there was always some sort of background music when people were in Lyoko. I never thought that in actuality there wouldn't be any. Second, I wasn't dreaming, I was actually, physically inside Lyoko, and I'd get to be a warrior, and I'd get to save the world, and...and **"WOO HOO!"** I screamed to the skies and did a happy dance.

* * *

**YAY, EVERYONE DO A HAPPY DANCE LIKE KATTY! -clears throat- Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Scoop owns CL, I own KG, ENJOY EL STORYO**

* * *

POV: Jeremie Belpois

I've almost given up all hope. For the past two years I've been battling Xana all by myself, as well as desperately trying to find Aelita...and the others. As a result I've eaten little and I barely ever sleep anymore. Also my grades have lowered drastically but I don't care, I just want my friends back and Xana dead.

Today I was once again scanning the Digital Sea for any traces of the others. Nothing, not in the Sea, not in the Void, not in Lyo...

"**WOO HOO!"** wait, what was that,

"Ae...Aelita, is that you?" My eyes sparkled at the prospect of getting my Princess back.

" Um, no, my name is Katty Griffin. You wouldn't happen to be Jeremie Belpois, would you?" I was stunned that she knew my name but I answered her.

" Yeah, I am." I was a bit disappointed that she wasn't Aelita, but Katty, was it, she could fill in for me on Lyoko. Yes, I hated fighting monsters so much!

" Wait, did you call me Aelita, she sent me an e-mail telling me to come help you fight Xana."

" Wait, what, Aelita sent you, where is she, is she alright?"

" I don't know, I haven't seen her, all I got was the e-mail which said she was in some sort of prison, she didn't sound like she was being tortured or anything but, then again, what do I know."

Aelita, in a prison, I just couldn't bear to think of my little angel in prison, trapped, scared, hungry, probably just as frustrated as I was.

"Hey Einstein, call it paranoia, but I don't want to get caught by Monsters on my first time here, could you point me in the direction of a Tower."

"Sure, um, from your location, South, Southeast at 26°."

"Can you call me a taxi, Einstein?" Instead of answering I just programed the Overwing.

"Awww, I was hoping for the Overboard, I guess it's okay for now."

10 minutes later a window opened and I saw Katty face to face. She looked to be around my age, had sandy blonde hair, onyx eyes, and a warm smile. "Hi Jeremie." she said.

Something didn't add up though, Katty seemed far too...comfortable in Lyoko, so I asked her about it.

"Say, Katty, you seem so comfortable on Lyoko, like you're used to it or something."

"Well, um..." she started scratching the back of her head, she looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, uh, this is where things get weird, it isn't anything bad, but, uh, I come from a different dimension." she clenched her eyes closed like she was expected me to yell, but I actually found dimensional travel fascinating and was working on a program for it. "Amazing, tell me about it."

"Uh...okay Jer, and tomorrow I'll be back with a friend." and the mysterious girl told me all about her dimension and it's relation to ours.

* * *

**That wraps it up for this eppie, look for the next one, it's more about Anna. BE ABOUT IT! ehhehehe... um...watching Last Comic Standing. Babye.**


End file.
